


so familiar a gleam

by SkyRose



Series: Drarropoly [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dream Sex, Dreams and Nightmares, Ficlet, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: It doesn't take much to turn a terrible nightmare into a beautiful dream.





	so familiar a gleam

**Author's Note:**

> Dreams are fluid, nonsensical, and ever-changing, which is why there so much fun to write!
> 
> Enjoy! ;)

“See ya ‘round,” Harry said to Malfoy as he stood to leave.

“If you’re lucky,” Draco replied as he walked past Harry. His body brushed against him that caused Harry to feel a thrill go through him. There had been many surprises during the extra special eighth year, but Harry certainly had expected his current… situation with Malfoy. They weren’t at each other’s throats. They were friends. They were… 

Harry wasn’t quite sure. Malfoy gave him looks and occasionally made comments that could be taken a certain way. 

“Why don’t you just ask him out already?” Hermione said as he looked Harry up and down. “I can’t imagine he isn’t aware you’re interested.”

“Because, Hermione, honor,” Harry replied. “And he’s not the only one that can play hard-to-get.”

Ron laughed at that. “You! Hard-to-get! That’ll be the day.”

“Whatever,” Harry grumbled. “I’m gonna head to bed.”

When he made it to his dorm and changed, it was plenty late. Harry climbed into bed. Sleep came easy now, which was a nice change of pace for Harry.

~~~

He was in 12 Grimmauld Place, walking down the long, dark hallway. The ceiling light was unusually bright. Harry had to shield his eyes. Harry walked and walked and walked. He tried to open door after door, but none would budge. 

Finally, Harry made it to the end of the hallway. He twisted the knob of the last door and, to his relief, it opened. He walked in to find the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black family tree staring back at him.

“Harry! Look out!” a voice warned. 

In the corner of Harry’s eye he saw something moving in the room. He swiftly pulled out his wand. He turned and shouted, “Stupefy!”

He missed, but now so what it was he shot the spell at. It was a snake, bigger than Nagini, with black scales and soulless eyes. It lunged at Harry, who narrowly dodged. Harry scrambled backward but he was too slow. The snake charged at him again. Its fangs punctured his leg. Harry cried out in pain before yelling, “Confringo!” The snake was shot back by the blast, hissing in pain before it slowly turned to ashes before Harry’s eyes.

Once the danger was gone, Harry fell to the ground. His vision blurred and leg ached. 

“Harry,” a voice called, the same as before.

Harry tried to focus on the face in front of him. He felt a hand touch on his leg. The voice mumbled a healing spell. Within a few minutes, the pain was gone and Harry’s eyes could focus again. 

He was able to see Draco’s concerned face in front of him. “Draco? What’s going—”

Draco didn’t respond. Instead, he wildly mashed his lips against Harry’s. 

Harry thought he should pull away, ask if he was okay, question why he was here, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. He closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of kissing Draco Malfoy. He tangled his fingers into the hair at the nape of Draco’s neck, which was softer than he expected. Draco moaned when Harry nipped at his lips. 

Harry felt hot. Ridiculously so. It was absolutely boiling inside 12 Grimmauld Place. Odd for a building that typically ran at a temperature of a crisp fall day. 

Draco felt the heat too. He broke the kiss of unbutton the tight black button-up he was wearing. Harry pulled his sweater over his head before latching onto the shirtless Draco. His skin was hauntingly pale against Harry’s hands. Harry let his fingers trail down Draco’s chest and side, then gripped his hips. He leaned forward to lick and bite at Draco’s neck. Draco moaned and whined and encouraged. It caused Harry’s trousers to tighten. 

There was a bed in the room. There had never been a bed in that room before. 

Draco pushed Harry onto the bed after wrestling away his tight grip. He slipped out of his trousers, eyes locked onto Harry’s. He looked ethereal in the dark room. Fair skin, piercing eyes, platinum hair. Harry was felt frozen as he watched him. Draco joined Harry on the bed, straddling Harry’s hips.

“Harry…” Draco whispered has he began to grind down against him. Harry groaned, letting sensation override his thoughts. “Harry—”

~~~

Harry awoke startled. Ron was standing next to his shining a light in his face as he loudly said his name over and over again. As Harry realized his surroundings, he also realized his recent happenings were a dream.

“Have a nightmare, mate?” Ron asked. “You’re awfully pale.”

“Uh,” Harry stuttered. “Yeah, kinda.”

Ron said something about breakfast, but Harry tuned him out. Distracting pictures replayed in his head. He hoped Malfoy was still eating…

He might have to forgo his hard-to-get tactic.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed! Or hop on over to [my tumblr,](http://skywalkertvvins.tumblr.com/) I'll be posting my drarropoly works there too!


End file.
